


Mi Hermano

by kikibug13



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic)
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Gen, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little girl to think when her brother becomes a superhero? Why, that he's the coolest person in the world, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Hermano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeequeg/gifts).



> While I had danced around the Blue Beetle story for a while, writing this made me actually mainline a lot of the preboot run, and I am very, very thankful for the chance! Merry Christmas!
> 
> And many thanks to my betas.

Hola. My name is Milagro Reyes, I am still in school, and I have the best big brother ever. He's adopted and he is also still in school, but he is. 

See, once upon a time, I couldn't stand him. He was always horrible and he made me feel stupid and such (well, yes, he is pretty smart, but that's not the _point_ ). But then he was gone for a year, and we thought he'd died, and I moved to his room and everything. But he really wasn't, he was stuck somewhere that has time moving differently, or something like that. On his own, thinking he was going to die there. All alone. 

But he obviously didn't. 

In fact, he came back through the window, as though he'd only been gone for one night, and he scared me a lot. Because we thought he _had_ died. And then he showed us the big blue sharp pointy bug-y thing he was turning into, and that scared me a whole lot more. Because _my_ brother couldn't do anything like that. He was a normal horrible big brother. This thing? This thing wasn't. 

But he was inside that thing, anyway. Or it was inside him. They are both sort of true. Anyway. I was scared of him for a while, but then I realized. He had missed us. We had worried and been angry and been sad and everything, but he had been sort of there, and he hadn't meant to go away, and he hadn't _meant_ to be the big ugly pointy thing, but also the big ugly pointy thing wasn't bad, either. At least he isn't bad with it. He... well. He saves people. 

Like the guys from the Justice League, you know. The big superheroes that have been around since, I dunno, before I remember. Maybe before I was born, but I'd have to goolge that to be sure. Anyway. They have all the things they know and do and have been doing for a long time, but he only started a few months ago, and it never ever stops. Sometimes he saves people by taking them out of burning buildings or such. Sometimes by stopping big bad things coming at them. 

The biggest bad guys so far? Have been the aliens that created the big ugly blue thing. They are pretending to be nice, but just pretending. Because they sent test that were _really hard_ to see what he would do. And they wanna conquer the earth. I'm not sure what exactly that would do, but they hurt people. 

Like the big ugly blue pointy thing wants to hurt people. And kill them. All the time. But it wants to kill people while mi hermano is the one running things, and his job is to make sure hurting or killing people doesn't happen. Not by him, not by anyone else. So he basically must do what he does all the time fighting the thing that's inside him. Or the thing he is inside of. It must be really hard, but he doesn't really complain.

Okay, he complains. But he complains to _it_ , sort of even yells at it, sometimes. Which is a little funny except when he's making sure he's not killing somebody, and then it's back to scary.

I don't like being scared.

But when my brother is all himself, he isn't scary at all. He's always busy, and he tries to be smarter than the people who come up against him, and it sometimes even works. But mostly, he's my brother. And sometimes he'll let me hug him and tell him it's all right, when he isn't doing too many things, and sometimes he will try to talk with me, because I'm his sister, and, though we fought before he disappeared, things have changed, since. 

Because big powerful people that he trusted left him behind, left him alone. And he knows how horrible that is, like when he left us alone. And he tries not to be like that, tries really hard. And also it means that I don't want to leave him behind, either. He's my brother, and I don't understand everything, but I know he is right, and he is good, and he does the right things that have to be done. And nobody is doing them, anyway. 

And he gets hurt. 

I mean, the big blue pointy thing doesn't usually let him get hurt very much. It's pretty good at that. But when he is coming up against the things that built it, well, they know how it works. So even when he makes up for it by thinking in ways they don't know, at all, sometimes he still gets trapped, and hurt, and that's only when it's his body that gets hurt. He also gets nightmares, and he's too worried and feels and acts like everything's going wrong and it's all his fault, and it's not!

He's just a guy, after all. Just my brother. From El Paso. Sure he has the blue scary pointy thing stuck to his spine, but he... it doesn't make him somebody different. Just makes him more himself. Nerdy, and sometimes a meanie, and always with good grades, and loves our family and his friends to bits. You can always hurt somebody like that. And he'll never give up trying to make things better, and not everything works out all the time, but that's not his fault. 

But the thing is? He has friends. He has people who will show up and help when he needs them, even though he has to figure most of it all on his own. Because he always tries his best, and he makes a good friend, and he pays attention to what matters to people. 

Yeah. My brother is the coolest big brother in the world. And he's not perfect, and he's not going to change or anything, and he'll call people - and _me!_ \- silly things, and he'll still scare me a little with the big blue pointy scary thing. And I don't ever, ever want him not to be around again, thanks, but no, thanks. He's _my_ brother. 

And, just you wait, another year or two, and to get to him? You'll get to go through _me_. Because mami and Brenda and Traci just are not enough. 

But then, I'm not going anywhere. 

And in the meantime? I'll give him a hug, now and again. 

And, Jaime, if you're reading this? You're a big bad lying cheat.

And I still mean everything.


End file.
